


A Loyal Knight and True

by sunkelles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, book canon, happy endings, written in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Brienne of Tarth finds Alayne Stone
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Loyal Knight and True

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my drafts on tumblr and found this lovely little drabble that I must have written back in 2014 or 2015. I decided that it was nice enough to clean up and post. I hope that you like it!
> 
> Title, of course, comes from the poem "The Lady of Shalott" by Alfred, Lord Tennyson. This is a happier end than that, I promise

She is not a gorgeous woman, not by any stretch of the imagination, but Sansa has learned not to judge based on appearances. Joffrey Baratheon taught her that. 

"My name is Brienne of Tarth," she says. She smiles, showing a mouth full of crooked teeth. But the curl of her lips is kind, and her voice even kinder. 

"I was Catelyn Stark's sworn shield. She sent me to send her daughters." There's a question, there, left unasked. If Sansa doesn't want to tell her, she knows that Brienne will not demand an answer. If she wants, she can remain Alayne Stone and Brienne of Tarth will leave her to it. She doesn't want that, though. She doesn't want that at all. 

“My name is Sansa Stark,” she tells the woman-knight, and she can feel the tears of joy on her eyes. She has been Alayne Stone for so long that she has almost forgotten the feeling of her name on her tongue. 

“I will give you my sword,” Brienne of Tarth tells her, “if you’ll have me.” By this point the tears are flowing freely. Maybe she is being naive and stupid. Maybe this Brienne is just like the Lannisters and the Tyrells and Baelish. Out to use her for her title, her body. Maybe this is all a trick. But the part of her that still wants so desperately to believe in gallant knights and true love is willing to take the risk. 

“Just hold me,” she asks softly, desperately, and the other woman obliges. She wraps her large, strong arms around her, and for the first time since her father’s death, Sansa Stark feels safe. 


End file.
